How To Become a Prankster
by SoManyFandomSoLittleTime
Summary: When someone thinks of the pranksters of Camp Half Blood they think of the Hermes cabin. The Hephaestus cabin doesn't even come to mind. But a shy young girl from Cabin 9, and a few new friends are going to change things. HIATUS. I AM SO SORRY


**AN: This is my first fanfic so I ask you not to flame. Its about a young, shy, girl from the Hephaestus cabin slowly coming out of her shell. She does this by using a list that Hermes gives her. some Hermes/oc friendship, and maybe relationship later on or in other stories. It takes place just after the Giant War. I apologize for any mistakes. OMGs! I almost forgot the disclaimer. I am very new to this.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO or HoO. That honor belongs to Rick Riordan. do I ****_look_**** like a middle aged man?...Don't you dare answer that!**

**PS: Im slightly changing Hermes appearance in this (Hey, gods can look however they want)  
**

* * *

Hi! My name is Madalene Farways, but I go by Maddy, and I am going to tell you how I became one of the most notorious pranksters of the Greek and Roman gods, next to Hermes of course.

Let me tell you a little about myself first. I came to camp when I was 12, just after the Giant war. I was claimed by Hephaestus a week later. I am currently 13 years old, and have long, dark, curly, brown hair, naturally tan skin, dark, almost black eyes, with glasses. I would have taken part in the war if I was old enough. You see i have some special ...talents... That set me apart from the rest of the Hephaestus cabin. (except, maybe Leo) But, more on that later.

I guess it all started when I got a late night visit from the God of Thieves. (not like _that *blushes*)_

* * *

I was asleep in cabin 9 when I was woken up by a nervous little brother named Harley

"Harley?" I asked, groggily, while looking for my glasses, accidentally knocking over my lamp (which I made).

"What are you waking me up for? Its-" I looked at the alarm clock. (which I also made) "3am. this has better be important." I said irritably._  
_

"It is!" He insisted "There is someone outside, waiting to talk to you!" I could tell by his worried face that it was important.

"All right," I said. "tell whoever it is that I will be out in a minute." Harley nodded and ran out.

I trudged to the bathroom, and looked at the uncontrollable mess I call my hair, and hurriedly pulled it into a fluffy ponytail. I must have gotten that from my dad. Gotta make myself look somewhat presentable.

I slipped on my slippers and went outside, shutting the vault-like door behind me, as to not wake any of my siblings.

Who I saw outside surprised me. It was a college-aged man with wind-blown, brown, curly hair. I wouldn't have recognized him if he hadn't been wearing a mail mans uniform and holding the Caduceus."

"L-Lord Hermes, " I said. "Is there something I could help you with?" Now I know why Harley was so nervous. Its not every day that a god visits camp.

"Why yes." He said happily "It has come to my attention that you are a very shy girl." I nodded mutely, wondering what he was trying to say. "So I have made a plan for you to come out of that shell of yours. Here is a list of pranks you could perform, that will help. Do you accept?" he asked.

I nodded, not wanting to displease a god. he handed me the list.

"I will check on you in a bit, to check your progress." Hermes said

"Why me? And why 3am?" I asked curiously

"Well, my kids cant do all the work, now can they? As to your second question, this is my only moment of free time. Its a wonder my Phone hasn't started ringing yet." He said.

"Thank you, Lord Hermes." I said.

"I will see you later Madalene, good luck and good night." He said. I covered my eyes as he showed his true form and disappeared.

I stood there for a moment, still in a daze. I than slowly walked to my bed, turned on my bedside light, lied down, and read the list.

* * *

1) Tie Thalia to the top of a sky scraper. Upside-down.

2) Give Hazel a happy meal and tell her to eat it in front of Nico. Run from Nico.

3) Eat seafood in front of Percy. than offer him some.

4) Sing songs about fire in front of Frank

5) Do the same for Leo

6) Repeatedly ask Percy for a pen. Do this until he freaks out.

7) Repeatedly ask Jason for a coin. Do this until he freaks out.

8) Confront Octavian about his teddy bear killings, and demand that he get Percy a new PilowPet.

9) Take Leo to an uncontrollable wild fire.

10) Replace Riptide with an ordinary pen.

11) Sing "We are the Champions" over the loudspeakers when your team wins capture the flag or war games.

12) Disconnect the internet in the Hermes cabin and tell them that its punishment from their father for not being mischievous enough.

13) Make Leo's dinner extra spicy and make his drink Ginger Ale. get out of the line of fire and watch the results.

14) steal all of Aphrodite's clothes and replace them with Ares's weapons. RUN.

15) Steal all of Ares's weapons and replace them with Aphrodite's cloths. RUN.

16) Tell Percy that Annabeth is pregnant with Jason's kid

17) Tell Jason that Piper is pregnant with Leo's Kid. sit back and watch them try to kill each other.

18) Get a group of people to dress in solid colors and pelt Nico with skittles, screaming " TASTE THE RAINBOW!"

19) Turn the Ares and Hades cabin pink.

20) Replace all of the Athena cabin's books with preschool books.

21) Scream "SPIDER!" in the Athena cabin

22) Plant a spider in the Athena cabin

_What have i gotten myself into?_ was my last thought before i fell asleep.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading. Please review, and be nice! I will try to update soon, but not before I have at least 1 review.**


End file.
